


A Second Chance

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Suicide Attempt, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Times change; people drift apart. Not everyone takes it well





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this has suicidal thoughts and actions in it  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**A Second Chance**

**For this part you are both 6 or 7**   **  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"(Y/N)!" your mother called. "Run! Get out of here!"

"But mommy-"

"No buts, just go, sweetheart! Go, (Y/N)! Go!"

She placed you on a ship and made you sail days across the ocean with little food or water.

After three days of sailing, and seeing your mother die in that dragon raid, you took a well needed deep sleep.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

*****************

One morning I was looking into the horizon when I saw a small boat slowly making its way to Berk.

"Dad! Come look!" I called.

"What is it, son?" he asked, annoyed. He is chief and hated being disrupted from his job.

"A boat is coming!"

He followed me to where I saw the boat, it was almost here. Dad and a few other men took a fishing boat to go meet it. I convinced him to let me come.

When we reached the boat there was a small thin girl about my age sleeping on it. We took her to Berk and to our house, where she was soon sleeping on my bed.

"Watch her, Hiccup. Take care of her. I'll send Gobber in a few minutes. Bye, son."

"Bye, dad," I said, after he left.

After a few days, Gobber and dad started coming to check on her less and less, other than to feed her through a tube with yucky liquid stuff.

On the fourth day of her being here, I had just eaten lunch when she started to stir.

"Uh. My head hurts," she complained, holding her head. She then opened her eyes and looked around my room, stopping at me. Her eyes widened and she scooted back until her back hit the head board.

**Your P.O.V**

*************

"Shh, calm down," a young boy about your age said, his hands in front of him as he spoke softly. "I won't hurt you. No one here will."

"Who are you?" you asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Hiccup and you're on Berk. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Who are you? Where are you from?"

"I'm (Y/N). I don't remember much."

"What do you remember?" he asked, softly. Slowly making his way to the bed you were on.

"I remember... um... I remember my mom and dragons... and fire. Lots and lots of fire... and mom put me in a boat... and then a dragon killed her... and then I was hungry. I am hungry."

"OK. I'll be right back with some food," he said. "Stay here. Do not get up. You need to rest." He ran out of the room and came back a minute later with a bowl of soup. He waited patiently as you ate two whole bowls of soup before y'all talked for an hour about anything and everything.

"Hiccup!" someone called.

"Gobber," Hiccup gasped. "I'm up here, Gobber!" he called back.

"Hiccup, lad, what ye doin'- oh hey! Ye awake! 'Bout time to."

"Who are you?" you asked, shyly.

"Me Gobber. Who are ye, lass?"

"Her name is (Y/N)," Hiccup spoke up.

"(Y/N). Pretty name ye got."

"Thanks," you muttered.

"I'm goin' to get your father, Hiccup. Does she know who he is?"

"Nope. I'll tell her when you get him."

"Okay, Hiccup. See you two later," Gobber said, before leaving.

Hiccup explained that his father was the chief and he was the chief's son.

When Hiccup's father, Stoick, did come he asked you many questions. "Who are you? What's your name? How old are you? Are you alright? Do you feel nauseous or light headed? Where do you come from? What's the name of your village? Which island did you live on?"

After those questions you started sobbing as no answers came to you. Only your mother telling you to leave and waking up here.

"What's wrong, lass?" he asked.

"You're scaring her, dad. (Y/N) doesn't remember anything," Hiccup explained.

"(Y/N)? Is that your name? Quite a pretty name ye have, lass," he complimented.

"Thanks," you chocked out.

"What do you remember, (Y/N)?" Stoick asked.

"I remember mommy telling me to run after our house caught on fire. She took me to a boat, handed me a bag and a box, then pushed the boat away. And I also remember waking up here."

"Sorry, lass. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Where am I?" you asked, looking around the room again.

"In my room," Hiccup smiled. "On Berk."

"Berk," you repeated, slowly.

"Dad, can she stay here. With us? Please, dad. Please," Hiccup begged.

"If she wants to, son."

"Do you want to live with us, (Y/N)?" he asked, eagerly. "You can have the extra room we have and we can be like brother and sister and go on adventures and have lots of fun together and-"

"Okay. I'll do it," you laughed. Hiccup gave you a big hug and you moved what little stuff you had into your new room, next to Hiccup's.

The bag your mom handed you had a couple pairs of clothes in it, not many, and some food. The box had a cloak, a dress that was big for you but had probably been in your family for years, and a sapphire necklace.

You often wore the cloak and rarely took the necklace off as you lived your life in Berk. You and Hiccup were best friends and did almost everything together. Every day y'all spent many hours exploring the surrounding forests and dark, creepy caves, and high mountains. By the time you were ten, and had lived there for four years, you knew just about every inch of the island.

Not many people like you or Hiccup, so you two were glad you had each other. People wouldn't notice if y'all spent a week straight in the forest or exploring a cave. It bothered y'all a bit, but not much.

When you were both fifteen, a crush started forming on Hiccup, but he had a crush on a girl named Astrid, so you kept your mouth shut. You helped Hiccup shoot a night fury down. You found the night fury tied in ropes after searching for him a few hours. Another night fury was with it. Neither one of you could kill the dragons and you set them free.

You found them in a cove the following day, the night fury y'all had shot down wasn't able to fly after losing half of its tail. Hiccup befriended that night fury, who he named Toothless after his retractable teeth. You named your night fury (D/N).

Y'all attended dragon killing training, thanks to Stoick, but never harmed a dragon. Hiccup would often use something y'all learned from the dragons to make it look like he took the dragons out without a weapon. He got first place in training, meaning he got to kill a dragon.

Hiccup, being Hiccup, tried to show the villagers watching how wonderful dragons could. It didn't end up well. Stoick hit his hammer against the metal bars- the ones that stopped the dragon from flying away- and scared the dragon, who then attacked Hiccup. You and Astrid- who found out about (D/N) and Toothless the day before- got in the arena and helped Hiccup a bit. Stoick came to rescue you three. Astrid made it safely to him but the monstrous nightmare shot a fire ball, forcing you and Hiccup to run away from them. The monstrous nightmare somehow got both of you in his claws and was about to kill you both when you heard a high pitch sound.  _Oh no,_  you thought. (D/N) and Toothless attacked the monstrous nightmare and saved y'all.

The villagers chained them up and Stoick pulled you both aside and yelled at y'all. He disowned both of you when he found out what you had discovered the nest with Astrid the day before (he only knew y'all had found the nest because the dragons took you there and did not know about Astrid being with you two). He took Toothless and (D/N) on a ship and they sailed off.

Astrid gave a little pep talk- of sorts- and gave y'all the idea to get the other kids from training and put them on dragons to save the village.

Together with help of your dragons, you and Hiccup defeated the Red Death, the queen of the dragon's nest, and helped Berk make peace with the dragons. He lost his left leg in the fight with the red death, you lost your right leg, and (D/N) lost the right half of her tail. Funny thing was, Hiccup and Toothless's missing leg and tail were on the same side; so was yours and (D/N)'s."

You watched as Hiccup became popular and Astrid started liking him back. You watched as she would punch him for doing something then kissing him because she punched him. Hiccup never told her to stop, he just smiled and laughed softly.

You helped him start a dragon academy and realized you two were drifting apart.

You would cry to yourself in the woods and would disappear for a few days at a time exploring land beyond Berk with (D/N). It saddened you that Hiccup didn't seem to notice, neither did Stoick. Hiccup and Stoick had grown closer once Hiccup wasn't an embarrassment anymore.

Many times you thought about ending your life early, but what would (D/N) do? During the adventures you had sometimes with Hiccup, the dragons refused to eat while they had been locked up and separated from you and Hiccup. You didn't want (D/N) doing the same thing when you were dead.

When you were seventeen, you became distant from (D/N) as well from everyone else. You locked yourself in your room for days on end, not eating and barely drinking any water.

One day, at twilight, you walked to a cliff and looked off at the horizon and at the setting sun. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before taking a small step forward. You felt the air rush past you like it did when you flew on (D/N).

"(Y/N)!" you heard someone yell.

You expected to hit the raging waves below, but felt an arm grab you and pull you on a dragon.

"(Y/N), what were you thinking?! Why would you do that?! Are you- apparently you are suicidal. Why, (Y/N)? Why?" Hiccup asked.

You opened your eyes and shrugged, wearing an emotionless mask.

Hiccup had Toothless land next to (D/N) by your house

(D/N) jumped around, happy to see you alive and well.

"You have some explaining to do, (Y/N)," Hiccup said sternly.

"There's nothing to explain," you answered, no emotion in your facial expressions or voice.

"Yes you do! For years you've been disappearing and reappearing at random times, the past year you'll lock yourself in your room for days without any food and barely any water, and you just jumped off a cliff! You would've died if I hadn't caught you!"

You frowned at that. "Yes," you agreed. "Why did you catch me?"

He looked at you, shocked. "Because, I don't know, maybe I'd like my best friend to STAY ALIVE!" he spoke sarcastically at first but then started to yell. A few people stopped and started to eavesdrop on our conversation, Hiccup's yelling catching their attention.

"Well, maybe I  _don't_ want to be."

"(Y/N), why?" he begged, quieter this time, for an answer. "Tell me what's wrong. You can trust me. I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"You are, but I can't tell you."

"Why? Is someone threatening you? Tell me who they are! I'll set them straight!"

You chuckled at his response. "No one is threatening me so calm down," you teased, lightly shoving his shoulder, he didn't even stumble back a step.

His eyes brightened at your laugh. "You laughed! I haven't seen you laugh in..." he stopped to think, "a while."

Your smile disappeared as the reason you were unhappy crossed your mind. "Oh well," you said bitterly, shoving past him to get in the house. You walked to your bedroom, which was still next to Hiccup's, sat at your desk and stared at the blank wall in front of you. You remembered when there was papers posted all over your room, pictures you drew, designs, and so on. Now your walls were bare and you would stare at them for hours a day.

You heard the door open and close and a gasp. "Whoa. The walls are so... empty. (Y/N), tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, walking up carefully behind you.

"They've been like this for years," you stated, ignoring his last request. "This is the first time you've entered my room in three years."

"I haven't been in this room since we were fifteen?" he asked. "Wow." The following minute was filled with silence before he gasped. "Oh (Y/N), I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, turning you so you faced him. "I didn't realize- I didn't mean to- I feel so bad. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" You asked.

"I just realized that we've hadn't been hanging out together like we use to! I'm always with the others. You know your welcomed there, you don't have to be alone with (D/N)."

"I know. But I don't want to be," you said, bringing your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around them.

"Oh right. You're extremely shy," he said, more to himself then you. You simply nodded. "(Y/N), you don't have to be shy around the gang. They will love you as much as I love you-" he froze, eyes wide from his own spoken words. You didn't blame him, you were frozen too, but surely he meant he loved you like a sister and not like... Astrid. "(Y/N)," he spoke again, "I've been meaning to tell you something. I'm just gonna come out and say it. I love you. And not like a sister. I love you. Love love. I love you!" he shouted, pulling you up.

Your eyes started glistening with hope, yet your brain told you not to trust his words, for they would only hurt you later.

"Astrid."

"We broke up a couple months ago," he admitted. "I've been waiting six months for this moment and I didn't expect it exactly like this but... plans change."

You smiled, your heart leaping with joy, your brain shouting at you to run away before he could hurt you more.

He leaned in and your lips met. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. It being your first kiss and not knowing what to do, you just put your arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet, caring, kind, and full of love. By the time your lips parted, you were panting for air and so was Hiccup.

"I-" you started, but stopped.

"I...?" he encouraged you to continue.

"I- I- I- um... Hiccup, I- I love you," you blurted out.

His smile widened and he brought you into another passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, (Y/N). Promise me you'll keep yourself safe."

"I promise I won't try another stunt like that again. I promise to stay by your side if you stay by mine."

"I will stay by your side forever, my love," he said, bringing you into his arms. He brought you to your bed and y'all slept there, in each other's arms. Like the day after, and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 


End file.
